codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Ward (TNB)
The RPI-212B Vincent Ward was a 7th-generation Knightmare Frame originally designed and produced by the Holy Britannian Empire as their mainstray forces to replace the older Sutherlands and Gloucesters. In TNB, however, the frame is used alongside the Akatsuki as part of the main forces of the Black Knights. Also, a small number of them are used for terrorists acts by the "Old Britannia" faction, particularly by the Aeternae Regni group. 'Appearance' The same appearance as the original in the anime. However, while those used by the "Old Britannia" Faction are the same light purple as the original, the ones used by the Black Knights are instead painted black to differentiate them. 'Description' Developed based on the feedback data from the prototype Vincent and the early-produced Vincent Commander models, the RPI-212B Vincent Ward was created as a simplified 7th-generation mass-production unit that anyone could use. Although bearing a passive resemblance to the original Lancelot, the Vincent Ward is in many ways more similar to the older Sutherland, possessing a very basic set of weaponry and lacking any oustanding features compared to other frames. Even so, its strength and performance rate of the Vincent Ward easily exceeds that of older 5th-generation frames, and its high maneuverability is greater than even the Akatsuki frame of the Black Knights. Like other 7th-seventh generation frames, it can be fitted with a Float Unit for flight. Designed as general-purpose machine with a slightly greater emphasis on close-range combat, its regular armaments are two Slash Harkens on its hips, two Stun Tonfa mounted its elbows, and two Lance-type Maser Vibration Swords. Its optional equipment includes an Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher, an electric shock Stun Staff, a 6-tube Missile Launching Shield originally used by the Percival, and four Gefjun grenades stored in a compartment on the frames back. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Originally introduced on the RPI-11 Glasgow, the Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The Vincent Ward is equipped with two Slash Harkens stored on its hips. ;*Stun Tonfa : The Stun Tonfa is a common 5th-generation weapon originally used by the Sutherland. They are basic melee weapons used for close-range combat which can also be used as stun guns. When deployed, the tonfas are essentially used as bludgeons to attack, or to deflect enemy melee attacks for defence. Vincent Wards are equipped with two Stun Tonfas, one on each elbow. ;*Maser Vibration Sword : The Maser Vibration Sword, or MVS for short, is an advanced 7th-generation weapon originally used by the Z-01 Lancelot. It is a type of blade that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon, which leades to the normally grey material of the sword to turn red. The Vincent uses two Lance-type MVS, which have shorter and wider blades that can be combined at the hilts into a single dual-bladed MVS. They are stored on the sides of the cockpit. ;*Assault Rifle : The Assault Rifle is the Vincent Ward's main long-range weapon, the same model originally used by the RPI-11 Glasgow. Essentially an enlargened version of a regular automatic rifle, the rifle's bullets can pierce through most buildings and objects, and several hits are usually enough to take out an enemy Knightmare. However, its bullets are ineffective against new energy shielding technology, such as the Blaze Luminous or Radiation Wave Shielding. The rifle is also equiped with a basic grenade launcher. ;*Stun Staff (Black Knights-only) : The Sun Staff is a hand-held weapon based on the electric shock system of the FXF-503Y Siegfried. Essentially a staff in appearance, it has high-powered electrical generators at each end of the staff. By coming into contact with an enemy frame, the staff releases a powerful burst of electricity stronger than that of the Stun Gun, which severely electrifies both the frame and pilot and can even kill if used for a long enough period of time. The weapon is usually used for suppressing and capturing enemy units. ;*Missile Launching Shield (Black Knights-only) : This shield is a hand-held defensive and offensive weapon first used by the RZA-10JS Percival. It has a reinforced outer shell which can deflect most projectile weapons, and also has a basic 6-tube missile launcher hidden within a compartment on its front. ;*Gefjun Grenade (Black Knights-only) : The Gefjun Grenade is based on the Gefjun Disturber technology created by Rakshata Chawla. The Disturber disables Knightmare Frames by disturbing the chemical and mechanical processes of a Kngihtmare's sakuradite. However, instead of emitting a constant Gefjun field through the use of various emitters that keeps the Knightmare's Yggdrasil Drive from activating, the Gefjun grenade releases a single high-powered and concentrated burst that disables Knightmares and other sakuradite-based technology for up to a minute. The Vincent can be equipped with four grenades stored on its back beneath the cockpit. 'History' After the success of the prototype Z-01 Lancelot in Area 11, the Britannian Army pushed forward a plan to mass-produce 7th-generation Knightmare Frames based on it. As such, the Britannian Special Research Division "Camelot", the designers of the Lancelot, created the RPI-212 Vincent as a mass-production prototype in 2018 a.t.b., which had a lower output and performance rate than the Lancelot but still possessed many of its technological advancements. After reviewing the initial test data, it was decided that the Vincent was still too costly and advanced for mass-production, and it was instead redesignated the RPI-212A Vincent Commander as a commander and ace-exclusive frame, with a few being initially produced for ace pilots such as Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford. Later in 2018, Sarras Corp. took the original Vincent design and simplified it further, eventually creating the RPI-212B Vincent Ward, which removed much of the newer technology of the Lancelot and replaced it with more conventional armaments. Gradually, the Vincent Ward came to replace the Sutherland and Gloucester as the mainstray of the Britannian army, though the older frames were still used in great numbers even in 2018. After Britannia's entrance into the UFN, however, the Vincent Ward was integrated into the KMF forces of the Black Knights and was redirected to quelling the rebellions and terrorism that arose to oppose the new peace, as well as being given some minor upgrades in its armaments. Also, the Vincent would actually come to work side-by-side with its former enemy opposite, the Akatsuki frame. Now, the two 7th-generation frames make up the main forces of the Black Knights, and are frequently used alongside one another during operations, with the Vincent mostly used for close-combat and the Akatsuki used for support and long-range artillery fire, thereby allowing the two to cover each other's respective weaknesses. However, some Vincent Wards are still used by ex-Britannian army pilots who defected to join the anti-UFN militias collectively known as the "Old Britannia" Faction. However, because the 7th-generation machines are so costly to produce with the limited resources of these terrorists, it is fielded rarely compared to the older Sutherlands and Gloucesters by these terrorist groups, with only the Aerternae Regni group still producing them and using them in larger numbers. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:CG: The Neverending Battle